


excuse me um. i love you

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove





	excuse me um. i love you

r.e.m. by ariana grande slaps

i took my meds on time today!!

i am cold and i need to shower

i'm feeling stupid and sappy

might watch some star wars or something 

rougue one probably

it's not much fun to be affectionate on your own

oh well i'll pile myself in blankets or something

might make tea idk

i am tired and lonely

god i forget that people actually read these i am such an idiot

i feel bad every time i let my mind wander i am not allowed to have those thoughts nope nada nope

stupid brain

i wish i could change my hair ugh

i know it's kind of selfish but i miss having someone in love with me

idk even though i didn't love him it was nice to be loved

that's a weird thing i don't even want to get into 

throwing your head back and letting water run down your throat is nice i can't explain it just nice

i am showered and very tired

but i know as soon as i try to sleep i'll end up going down stupid affectionate thought processes because that's just the vibe for today

stupid

but anyway good night!! i promise i'll upload actual poetry one of these days i'm currently working on a slam piece so if i ever finish it i'll put it up here


End file.
